Mahogany
by PistachioLuver
Summary: Member when Katniss tried to stab Haymitch with the knife on the train. THAT IS MAHOGANY! Well it's the same scene... just done a little different. Haymitch has a hard time letting people in, but maybe he just needs that crazy mahogany freak to help him.


"How do we find shelter?" Peeta asked before taking a small nibble of his toast.

The door smoothly slid open to the dining cart on the train heading to the Capitol. Katniss walked in, a blank mask on her face as she passed Effie fixing her pink spider web hair in the living room and sat down beside Peeta at the dining table. She leaned forward on her arms, catching the end of Peeta question. Haymitch bit into his toast like a monster before turning his head and pointing with his chin.

"Pass the butter,"

"How do we find shelter?" Katniss repeated Peetas question seriously, not moving to get the butter like Haymitch wanted.

He sighed and moved his long greasy blonde hair out of his eyes. "Just pass the butter will yeah, I'll tell you after my breakfast. Nutrition is very important for an athlete like me."

"What sport you play?" Peeta asked confused.

"The drinking games," Haymitch gave a creepy smile.

"How do we find shelter? Just tell us! " Katniss snapped, quickly standing up and flipping her chair over as she lunged forward.

Haymitch saw she was going for the knife and quickly stood up, grabbing the knife first and plunging it down toward her hand.

Bing.

"_THAT I_S-," "Mahogany! We _KNOW_!" Haymitch cut off Effie, snapping his head over to her and yelling.

"And you know what Effie, what if it isn't mahogany huh? You just assume everything is mahogany. What if it's cherry, or oak? You ever think of that? Because you even said your bed is mahogany. Princess you sleep on a mattress with metal legs to support it up. There is no wood. Ok?" Haymitch spat before flipping his plate over and storming out of the dining cart and into his room.

Peeta sighed and got up, reaching over to the liquor bar.

"I'll get him some alcoholic,"

Effie shook her head before chasing after Haymitch.

"Haymitch!" She squeaked.

"What?" Haymitch growled as he jammed the button to open his bedroom door.

It was quickly closing. Effie ran up and placed her hand between the door and the wall, stopping it from closing. She huffed and pushed the door back enough so she could slide into his dark room.

Effie clapped her dainty hands, making the lights turn on to reveal Haymitch passed out face first on his bed. She sighed and walked over to him, carefully crawling onto the bed to stroke his back. At first he was tense but soon softened.

There is one thing people don't realize, Haymitch has worked with Effie year after year since his first Victor Tour. And over the years they grew… closer? Maybe not BFF 'what do you think of my hair! Oh I love it!' type of closer. But the closer that means when ones upset and always tried to help out.

Haymitch groaned. "Effie what do you want?"

"I want you to apologize for the Mahogany joke you made! And… I want you to talk to me," she said trying to be soothing.

He got up sloppily, his hair disheveled all around his face. He got up on his knees and leaned into Effie, his beady eyes burning into hers as he grabbed her chin.

"Do you want to know what's wrong? I'm an alcoholic, and those two kids that I will see die soon are forcing me to stop drinking. But they don't understand. I drink… I drink cause I have to. Cause it pushes away the memories of being in the Games. Even though I won those Games, I feel like I really lost because all those kids who died got to go some place away from this hell hole, and I'm still stuck here."

"Haymitch…" Effie said softly.

"Just get out," Haymitch said before turning over and burying his face.

Effie completely understood. She slowly began getting up, but then she stopped. This was the last thing Haymitch needed. Being alone was never the answer. Even though people wanted to be alone, they never really meant it.

She sat back down and took a deep breath.

"No."

Haymitch slowly turned to her. "No?" she had never said no, yes she was kinda cranky about mahogany and about manners and being polite and pretty much strict about everything, but she never said no to Haymitch.

"That's right. Haymitch I'm not leaving you. You clearly need me,"

"No I don't! I don't need anyone!" He yelled at her. His dark eyes grew clouded and red. He bit back tears as he continued yelling. "I don't need anyone! I never did and I still don't!"  
"It's because you're scared!" Effie snapped back.

Haymitch stopped yelling.

"You're scared to let anyone in! Like Katniss and Peeta. You would really like them, especially Katniss, but no. You put your guard up because you're scared if you grow to close you might lose them. But you know what, you could actually teach them something and help their chances at winning. You know they have potential," Effie said before walking out the room.

She had slowed her pace, hoping Haymitch would call after her, but he never did. Effie left his room and that was the last time they had talked in a while.

And from then Haymitch promised himself he wouldn't drink for the reminder of the Games. Every minute he could spare, he spent it with Katniss and Peeta, helping enhance their training, telling them strategies and advice. They listened intently, always grasping to all of his words.

Haymitch watched as Katniss twirled on stage. He watched the anger grow in Katniss's eyes as she slammed Peeta against the wall. He tried prying her off, pushing Peeta behind him for safety as Cinna helped pull Katniss away.

And finally the time for the Games.

He gave Katniss a good pat on the back and reassured her she'll do fine and that he better see her here again. She gave a small smile and thanked him before heading off into the helicopter.

Haymitch watched the countdown, seeing the clock tick. 3.2.1. Everybody ran and the bloodbath began. He had flinched when the girl threw the knife at Katniss but sighed in relief when she caught it with her backpack.

He watched her, seeing her sleeping safely high in trees. Effie had sometimes passed him, sometimes glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He caught her once and smiled as she turned away quickly, obviously embarrassed. But she had smiled to.

Eventually Katniss shot the arrow at Cato's hand. He flew back yelling in pain. Peeta got out of his grasp and shoved Cato in the chest, pushing him over into the mutts.

Cato's screams of agony filled the air and soon even the big mighty warrior cried for the end. Katniss shot him and ended it.

Then the announcement was made. There could only be one winner.

Effie saw Haymitch tense at the news as he watched the large TV screen. His jaw locked and his fists tight. She couldn't help it. She walked over and sat beside him, gently resting her hand on his. He just shook his head.

"There both not going to make it," He said disappointed.

He dropped his eyes to the ground.

Effie reached out and grabbed his face gently, making him look at her.

His sad eyes met with hers.

"True love has a way of making it," She said before leaning in and kissing him.

Everybody in the room cheered. But not for Haymitch and Effie. Katniss and Peeta had just been crowned Victors, just like Effie thought.

* * *

Even though they had ignored each other for that long period of time, in the end it had brought them closer together. That time spent apart was when Effie realized she actually had feelings for Haymitch and truly missed him. And the same for Haymitch but also… that maybe it was time for him to let someone grow close to him.

And so that's why on their 10th year anniversary he bought her a mahogany rocking chair so Effie could sit while she held their little baby girl Katniss in her arms while Little Peeta played ball with Haymitch in the front yard of their home.

* * *

*Something i just whipped up. May be a little OOC, sorry. Hope ya like, add to favs, review. Anything. I just love hearing from you guys :)


End file.
